One Day At A Time
by InfiniteHorizons
Summary: Rose is back to traveling in the TARDIS with the Doctor and Martha. They have their share of adventures but their strength is put to the test by Rose's new found abilities. A sequel to While You Were Gone. The last four episodes from season 3 are in here along with other adventures.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of While You were gone! This is a short reintroduction to the characters. Rose's outfit is in my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since he changed back. A week of him trying his hardest to act normal. A week of him slowly learning more about Rose. A week of him restraining himself so he doesn't tackle Rose and kiss her for all she's worth. _Wait where did that thought come from? _The Doctor sighed. He realized that Rose needed time. It had been over 50 years since she last saw him. Rose and Martha had been getting along rather well. The TARDIS was still in the Time Vortex. He hadn't taken her out since he has been back. The Doctor was waiting impatiently for the other occupants to wake up so they could finally get back out there.

"Morning." Rose stumbled into the kitchen. The Doctor noticed that her style changed drastically. Today she was wearing dark jeans with brown boots. Her gray shirt was covered by a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She had her TARDIS key and mother's wedding ring on full display. He has always thought Rose was beautiful but he definitely likes her new style. He smiles up at her. After all those years and she still wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning, Rose." She gave him a tired smile and walked to pour herself some cereal. Martha walked in behind her. She was wearing jeans but they weren't nearly as tight as Rose's and they weren't as dark either. She wore a simple t-shirt with a jacket slung over it. "Good morning, Martha." Martha smiled to him.

"Morning Doctor." Martha joined Rose to get something to eat. He continued to sip his tea before he spoke up.

"So I was thinking we could visit a planet today." Rose stopped eating for a minute.

"That sounds gorgeous. Don't get me wrong, I love the TARDIS but I've been itching for an adventure. The most action that has happened last week was when I hid your banana stash."

"That was you?!" The Doctor whined. Rose and Martha laughed.

"You think they just disappeared?" Rose stuck her tongue out at him. The Doctor's eyes dropped down to her tongue before he turned away. He coughed awkwardly before getting up. "Doctor." Rose said softly. He turned to face her again. "I think I have an answer now." Martha and the Doctor knew immediately what she was talking about. They both questioned her of how she escaped the ray that was shot at her. One second she was standing in the line of fire and the next she was right behind the daughter. Rose didn't want to talk about it. She tried to say that she didn't know but they knew it was a lie. The truth was she was afraid of what the Doctor and Martha would think of her. It took a week for Rose to gather the courage. The TARDIS helped her as much as possible. Now that she was back to full power, Rose and the TARDIS could communicate on a much better scale. The TARDIS could hear her thoughts and send her some. She had been asking for help from the TARDIS all week.

"It's alright Rose. You can tell us." The Doctor spoke gently. Rose let out a deep breath.

"This is going to sound really strange. I mean really strange." Rose eyed the Doctor. Martha came to them and sat at the table.

"I'm sure it's not that strange." The Doctor tried to lighten the mood.

"I can... sort of... control time." Rose slowly. The Doctor gaped at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously. Rose shook her head.

"I'm not entirely sure. The first time I used it I was scared as hell. My baby brother, Tony, was running around outside. The ball he was playing with rolled onto the street. He chased after it. I saw the car coming but Tony just ran out. The car was going to hit him. I ran toward him and screamed. When I opened my eyes everything stopped. I picked Tony up and moved him back in the lawn. I'm not sure how long it took for time to resume again but it felt like a couple hours." The Doctor nodded slowly. "After that I tried to avoid using it. It only happened when something bad was going to happen. I tried to learn how to use it. Eventually I taught myself. It's strange, I can go forward and backward in time too." The Doctor and Martha stared at her. "The TARDIS has helped me. She told me everything that I can do. She says that I can use it on other things too. She says that I can wipe them from existence, that I can age them until they are nothing but dust." Rose looked at the Doctor with sadness before her features hardened. She was not going to let them see weakness. She spent 50 years as a Torchwood agent, she's not going to let that go out the window because she's scared.

"The TARDIS said?" The Doctor was still processing exactly what he heard. His pink and yellow human was now a golden goddess bathed in time. Rose nodded.

"She talks to me." Rose said simply. The Doctor could tell Rose was trying to be strong for his sake. She must be scared. He decided it best not to dwell on it too much.

"Well, the important thing is you're alive and well." The Doctor smiled. Rose gave a small smile.

"This is crazy." Martha was still staring at Rose. "It's brilliant and terrifying and just down right crazy." Martha smiled. "Most importantly it's wonderful." She laughed. The Doctor jumped up.

"Let's go explore a new planet now." He held out both of his hands. Martha and Rose each took one.

"By explore please tell me you mean find some sort of plot to wipe out all beings in the universe and save it just in the nick of time." Rose looked up to the Doctor. He laughed. When had she gotten so adrenaline addicted?

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled. Martha, Rose, and the Doctor made their way to the console room. The Doctor landed them and smiled at his companions. They are both excited for the next adventure. He realizes that this is how it's going to be; running around saving the universe with his friend and the woman he loves, jumping from planet to planet looking for the next adventure. They will never settle down and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. Apologies for it being so short. I always make prologues short. I should probably fix that *shrugs*. Next chapter will start off with Blink. Don't worry, it's not going to be an exact rewrite with Rose added in. It's going to be just the basic things that are the same like Sally Sparrow and the Weeping Angels. Anyways, I hope to see you next time. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: 1969

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Forgive me for updating so late, I was having computer issues and it deleted a majority of chapters on my stories. I may or may not have threatened to throw my laptop out the window if it ever does anything like that again. I'm going to have to space the updates since I have to rewrite most of them *groans* Thank you for the patience! This is the first part of Blink, I hope I didn't make it too close to the episode.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Doctor!" A voice yelled from behind Rose, the Doctor, and Martha. Martha continued to sprint ahead while Rose and the Doctor turned to see who called. "It's you!" The girl smiled.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He looked to Rose and then back to the girl.

"I'm Sally Sparrow, remember?" When he looked at her with a blank expression, it clicked in her mind. "It hasn't happened yet. I was the one who gave it to you!"

"Gave me what?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, Rose, come on." Martha yelled.

"The folder." Sally said. She handed the Doctor a folder. "Listen, sometime soon you're going to get stuck in 1969 and this is how you get back." She turned her attention to Rose. "I take it I'm the one to give you the letter then?"

"Letter?" The Doctor asked while Rose was looking at the girl. Sally nodded and pulled out a letter.

"Some man, he gave it to me. He wanted me to give it to Rose but I never thought I would actually meet her." Sally smiled and handed the letter to Rose. "He told me to tell you he's sorry and to take care." Rose looked down at the letter. The front of the envelope said her name. The Doctor looked to Rose. She just shrugged.

"We've got a bit of a problem but thank you, Sally Sparrow!" The Doctor gave her a big grin and grabbed Rose's hand to run off in the direction of Martha. Sally grabbed Rose's arm. The Doctor looked to Rose.

"Go on, help Martha." Rose nodded toward Martha. He looked back at her before running off. She turned her attention to Sally. "Yes?" Sally wrapped her arms around Rose.

"I'm so sorry." She held on tighter to Rose. Rose returned the embrace.

"Sorry for what?" Rose asked. Sally pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"For what's going to happen." Sally said simply before running off. Rose shook out of her confusion when the Doctor called her name. She ran towards the Doctor and Martha.

* * *

"Did you open the letter yet?" The Doctor asked curiously. Rose looked up at him. Martha, Rose, and the Doctor were all eating a dinner provided by the TARDIS.

"No, not yet." Rose said distantly. She had a feeling she knew who it was from and she didn't even want to question how they got it to her.

"Why not?" The Doctor whined. Martha laughed.

"Not only is he obnoxiously curious but he whines about it too." Martha muttered. The Doctor pouted. The Doctor was going to retort when the TARDIS shook. "Uh, what was that?" Martha asked. The Doctor jumped up.

"I don't know." He said with a manic grin. The two girls both laughed before joining him. "Something's bringing her here." He called to them. With a final lurch, the TARDIS landed. The group of three flew out the door with large smiles.

"Oh, spooky." Rose teased. They stepped near a dark house. The lawn was littered with statues that accented the creepy vibe.

"What could bring the TARDIS here?" Martha asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Different things." He said simply. "Let's investigate." He smiled at the two girls who smiled back.

"Thought you'd never ask." Rose smirked before running ahead into the building. Martha and the Doctor shared a look before following. Rose was waiting for them to come in. "I'll take upstairs." She said. She ran upstairs, excitement clearly shining in her eyes. Martha went down the nearest hall while the Doctor went opposite. Rose was continuing her searching. She hadn't found anything strange besides the fact that the place looked straight out of a horror film. She put her hand to her head and let out a groan. Her head had been pounding all day. She thought she would go insane if it wasn't for the TARDIS' soothing song.

* * *

The Doctor was searching for any sign of what might have pulled them there when he heard Martha scream. He sprinted down the halls toward the noise.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "The statue scared me." A few seconds past before Rose came hurdling through the door. She quickly took in her surroundings. "Sorry." Martha said again. Rose's gaze was fixed on the statue.

"Doctor..." Rose started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"That kind of looks like a Weeping Angel." The Doctor turned to the statue and his eyes widened.

"We need to get out of here, now." He replied urgently. "Don't take your eyes off of them, don't even blink." They all started backing up out of the door with their eyes fixed on the statue. "Rose get out your key and get ready." He didn't hear a reply. "Rose?" He turned and noticed another statue. "Rose!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked desperately.

"Rose was sent back." The Doctor said. He was staring at the Weeping Angel that took Rose.

"How do we get her?" Martha asked.

"Focus, don't let them touch you." His voice was laced in nerves. He could tell Martha was having a hard time keeping her eyes on the Weeping Angel. Martha walked out of the door but tripped on a little carpet. The Doctor caught Martha. They looked up at each other wide eyed when they realized their mistake. The next minute both of them were disoriented and lying on the ground.

"Blimey, that was rough." Martha complained.

"Time travel without a capsule, nasty stuff." The Doctor explained.

"I get sent back in time by a Weeping Angel but hey, it's okay, Martha and the Doctor still made it to the TARDIS." Rose said sarcastically.

"You can't say anything. You were the first one to get here." The Doctor said back.

"Yeah, but I wasn't aware there was another Weeping Angel." Martha was laughing at the Doctor and Rose's exchange. The Doctor tried to speak. "Let's just get this over with. When are we?" The Doctor jumped up and found a newspaper stand.

"1969." He answered.

"Do you still have that file that Sally Sparrow gave you?" Rose asked him. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the file. After reading it for a minute he announced their plans.

"We have to find a place to stay and then we have to leave some messages behind. It doesn't say how long we will be here for though." He answered. Rose snatched the folder from his hands and skimmed the information.

"Okay, simple enough." She raised her eyes to the Doctor's. "Have fun getting a job though." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oi! Who says I'm the one that has to get a job? You and Martha are perfectly capable." He replied.

"Don't bring me into this." Martha held up her arms in a surrender.

"You should get the job because me and Martha are going to be alive on this planet in the near future." Rose stated. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but is cut off by Martha.

"Maybe we should worry about a place to stay before it gets dark." Martha suggested. The Doctor and Rose both nodded. The three of them eventually found a small three bedroomed flat. They were too tired the first night to worry about jobs. Martha slept peacefully the first night. The Doctor slept a few hours but woke up and began tinkering with the items around the flat. Rose slept an hour before she woke up from nightmares and the headache she had ever since being in this time. They were all in the kitchen by 8 am.

"So, jobs?" Martha asked. Rose nodded.

"I'll only take a job if it's actually fun, no shop girl." Rose stated.

"I have to lay low for now." The Doctor said.

"Why's that?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"So I don't run into the people from my past that hasn't met me yet." The Doctor said simply.

"Okay, well me and Martha will work. But that means we choose the next trip." Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor.

"Fine, fine." The Doctor held his hands up in surrender. Rose turned to Martha.

"Let's go look for a job." Rose exclaimed. "I haven't done this in forever!" Martha smiled at her enthusiasm. The two girls made their way into the city. They decided to split up to look for jobs. Rose didn't stop at any shop. She couldn't think of one job that sounded remotely appealing. She was thinking of working for Torchwood but immediately decided against it. If she worked for this Torchwood now, they might recognize her at Canary Wharf. She wandered around the city for an hour before finally giving up. She was making her way back to Martha when she heard a scream. She smiled to herself because she could never pass up any adventure. She rounded the corner down a dark alley. At the end of the alley was a man in a military uniform surrounded by these large, blue aliens with three fingers and one eye. They didn't pay any attention to her as they loomed over the man who was calling into a radio for backup. Rose whistled as loudly as she could to get their attention. They turned around to face her.

"Hey one eye, over here!" Rose yelled to them. They barred their teeth in an aggressive manner.

"Ma'am stay back." The man in the military uniform called to Rose. The aliens turned their focus back to the man. Rose quickly calculated what aliens they were and what they could possibly want. Then it hit her; metals. Metal was foreign to them but necessary for their weaponry. Rose pulled out her TARDIS key with her mother's wedding ring. She let it dangle for a moment.

"I've got some metal." Rose called in a sing-song voice. The aliens turned to her. "I have more if you'd like. Just back away from the man and it's all yours." The aliens began to move toward her.

"Ma'am I advise you to turn around now." The man tried again. Rose shook her head with a wide smile.

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing." Rose could vaguely make out the noise of cars pulling up somewhere towards the entrance of the alley. She heard shouts as men entered it. The aliens were now in touching distance, just where she needed them. She jerked her hand with the chain back and pulled her right fist against the point on their left side that sends a large enough mind sear to keep them unconscious for a few hours. The two others lunge for her but she quickly drops down. She jumps back up and kicks the back of the knee of one of them sending him forward. She takes her hand and jabs his left side leaving one standing. He tries to lunge again but she sidesteps him. Quickly she swipes her leg around to send the alien to the ground. She drops down and hits his left side with a fist before coming back up. She looks around and sees four men in military outfits staring at her in shock. "Um, hello." She gives them a little wave and a smile.

"How did you know that would work?" The man dressed in an outfit that clearly put him as the one in charge.

"Oh, you know, a little this and a little that. After a while you just get good at guessing." Rose started to move awkwardly towards the exit. The man stopped in front of her.

"What are you wearing?" The man in charge asked. Rose looked down at her outfit and frowned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She said. _Weird, I'm wearing a perception filter._

"I've never seen anyone else wear anything like that." He gestured to her clothes. Rose coughed awkwardly before letting out a deep sigh.

"It's a perception filter, you should be seeing normal clothes. Apparently, it's broken. Either that or you could see through it." She said as quickly as she could.

"Perception filter?" He questioned. Rose nodded.

"You shouldn't be seeing the actual outfit unless you know that I don't belong here." Rose looked at him for a moment. Something was familiar about him.

"If you don't belong here, that would make you an alien." He said sure of himself. Rose shook her head.

"'M not an alien, 'm human." She lied. Well, she partially lied. She's not quite sure what she is herself.

"My apologies, ma'am. I'm Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and I'd like to ask you a few questions." He had a stern look on his face. Rose's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I knew you looked familiar. How's it going?" Rose smiled her best smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've met." He said. Rose laughed.

"Of course we haven't. But strangely enough I know all about you." Rose paused for a moment. "I meant that in the least creepy way possible." Rose laughed again. "'M Rose by the way." She frowned. "No wait, forget I said that." Her smile returned. "You know what, never mind! I don't think it matters if you know my name, just don't tell him and we'll be fine. Better than fine actually, I've always hoped I'd meet you." The men were staring at her in confusion. She heard a few mutter something about "crazy woman" but she ignored it.

"Don't tell who?" The Brigadier frowned.

"The Doctor! Can't have him knowing me 36 years early." Rose contemplated her answer for a moment. "Actually, now that I think of it, it would probably be more like multiple centuries early for him." Rose shrugged. "Oh well, nice meeting you Alistair but I really have to be going now." He put his hand on his shoulder to stop her. "I'm really sorry but I can't answer any questions, spoilers and all that. I've got timelines to maintain. I'll be seeing you." Rose ducked and sprinted out of the alley all the way back to the flat. The Doctor and Martha were already talking when Rose ran in.

"I was just about to go search for you." Martha said. She smiled at Rose.

"I may or may not have ran into some aliens." Rose shrugged. "I think they just like following me." She stuck her tongue out at the two. Martha and the Doctor started laughing.

"Definitely jeopardy friendly." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, and guess who else I met!" Rose's excitement was beaming off of her.

"Who?" Martha asked excitedly.

"Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart." Rose smiled at the Doctor. His jaw dropped. Martha was staring at them in confusion.

"Who's that?" Martha raised an eyebrow. The Doctor beamed at Rose.

"An old friend." The Doctor said simply. Rose gave him one last smile before turning her attention to Martha.

"Any luck with the job hunt?" Rose asked. Martha nodded.

"I got a job at a shop, I'm sure you can work there too." Martha offered. Rose shook her head.

"No, I've already got the perfect place to work." She turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Shall we get to work on the messages for Sally Sparrow yet?" The Doctor nodded.

"Allons-y!" He jumped up grabbing both Martha and Rose's hand in the process. He led them outside to leave the messages for Sally Sparrow so he could get the TARDIS back.

"Always French." Rose muttered. The Doctor ignored his comment as he continued to work towards getting his TARDIS back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist the opportunity to show the Brigadier. He was always one of my favorites! I'm not sure when the next update will be but it will probably be sometime next week, maybe earlier. I'm trying to rewrite it as fast as I can. Also, I have to rewrite the other stories too. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks for your patience with the update.**


End file.
